


Простая игра

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Простая игра

— Ты задолбал, — беззлобно смеется Аомине и тычет Кисе кулаком в плечо. Тот уворачивается и умильно заглядывает ему в лицо.  
— Ну, Аоминеччи!  
— Я нихрена не понял из твоих объяснений, — пожимает плечами тот и тянется через стол за чипсами. — Слишком сложно. И скучно. Я лучше пойду спать.  
— Да вовсе это не сложно! — Кисе подскакивает и поворачивается к Мидориме. — Вот Мидоримаччи все понял, он у нас умный!   
— Понял. — Мидорима поднимается и поправляет очки. — И это в самом деле довольно скучно. Я пойду домой.  
— Да не скучно это, говорю вам! — в голосе Кисе уже слышится отчаяние. — Это очень весело, мы тысячу раз играли на съемках! Очень здорово и просто! Ну давайте разок, я вас прошу! Курокоччи, ну хоть ты им скажи!  
— Это кажется очень веселым занятием, — отвечает тот голосом мороженой рыбы и серьезно кивает. Кисе закатывает глаза и стонет.  
Аомине фыркает.  
— Ну, раз, кроме Мидоримы, умных больше нет, повтори-ка еще разок для тупых.  
Кисе в изнеможении начинает в пятый, кажется, раз за вечер:  
— Все очень просто. Каждый пишет на бумажке задание, фант. А потом нужно поспорить на что-нибудь: кто громче прокукарекает или быстрее добежит до киоска со связанными шнурками на ботинках. Если ты выиграл, то все остальные исполняют сначала твое желание, а потом каждый делает то, что записал на своей бумажке. Это чтобы соблазна не было гадость какую-нибудь загадать! Задания нужно писать заранее, мухлевать и исправлять не разрешается, врать в этой игре нельзя! И ничего опасного для жизни желать тоже! — торопливо добавляет Кисе, глядя на кривую ухмылку Аомине.   
— Пиво же тебя не убьет? – Аомине шарит в сумке и достает пару банок, швыряет одну Кисе, и тот едва удерживается, чтобы не подбросить ее как мяч. — Кто быстрей допьет.  
Кисе сжимает пальцы на влажном прохладном металле.  
— Идет.   
— Я не буду пить алкоголь. И вам не стоит, — Мидорима смотрит на них, как надзиратель в колонии для малолетних нарушителей спокойствия.  
— Вы с Тецу можете поспорить, кто склеит больше девиц за пять минут, — коротко хохочет Аомине, и Кисе фыркает в кулак.  
— Отличная идея! Вы только подождите минутку, мы выпьем и пойдем на это посмотреть. Это зрелище... требует подготовки. Так, теперь мы с тобой пишем желания, Аоминеччи. Без членовредительства!  
— На счет три, — невозмутимо командует Куроко, как только они откладывают в сторону листки бумаги, и Аомине со щелчком открывает свою банку.   
Он улыбается так гнусно, что Кисе начинает мутить еще до того, как он подносит свою к губам.  
Он не любит пиво. Зато любит побеждать.  
Поэтому несколько секунд спустя возвращает ухмылку Аомине, на чьем лице можно прочитать чересчур много эмоций, среди которых не нашлось места только для веселья.   
Кисе облизывает влажные губы и довольно смеется.  
— Ты вообще глотаешь? — немного нервно спрашивает Мидорима, и в этот момент Аомине начинает ржать.  
Кисе кривится, стараясь не обращать на его смех внимания. В голове немного шумит. Ему легко. Он выиграл.  
Ощущения опьянения и победы немного похожи. И одинаково приятны.  
— Вы не смотрели рекламу той газировки, — надувается он и скрещивает руки на груди. — Знаете, сколько там было дублей? А банок? Я думал, что лопну, пока она, наконец, не полилась мне в рот струей так, как нужно было режиссеру...  
Аомине ржет в голос, Кисе вспыхивает и хватает со стола его бумажку с заданием.  
— Ты...  
Чужой смех обрывается так же резко, как начался.  
— Хочешь прокомментировать?  
Буквы скачут у Кисе перед глазами.  
«Надеть белье Май-чан с последней обложки и покрасоваться передо мной».  
— Ты... обалдел?  
— Чего таращишься? Не тебе же теперь это выполнять, — Аомине встает из-за стола и рывком поднимает Кисе на ноги.   
— Но сначала ты должен выполнить мое задание!  
— Подождешь. Идем, не люблю быть в долгу перед кем-то. Особенно вроде тебя. Эй, я помню насчет ваших фантов! Завтра полюбуемся!  
Мидорима кривит губы, Куроко смотрит на них, пожалуй, чересчур внимательно. Кисе не успевает разобрать выражение его лица — Аомине тащит его за собой слишком быстро, так что ноги заплетаются.  
— Эй, эй! Мы вообще куда?  
— Ко мне домой, — бросает Аомине, резко поворачивая на углу.  
— У тебя там есть женское белье? — тупо моргает Кисе, и Аомине останавливается, так что он почти влетает ему в спину.  
— Нет. У тебя есть?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда стой тут, через минуту вернусь. И не обоссысь от страха, — Аомине заходит в звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь, и Кисе понимает, что стоит перед дверьми мигающего яркой неоновой рекламой секс-шопа.   
Алкоголь выветривается из головы так быстро, что, когда Аомине возвращается с непрозрачным пакетом в руках, Кисе резко отстраняет его.  
— Хватит. Это глупая шутка, я иду домой.  
— Ну, нет, — Аомине делает шаг и оказывается с Кисе лицом к лицу. Его дыхание горько пахнет пивом. — Я сыграл в твою охренительно веселую игру. Давай. Развлекайся, раз уж начал.  
Дальше они идут молча, и Кисе отчаянно пытается запомнить дорогу.  
Квартира у Аомине большая, пустая и темная.  
— Мне нужно...  
— Сортир направо, — Аомине задвигает за собой дверь, даже не взглянув на него, и Кисе понуро бредет в ванную комнату.  
В висках покалывает.  
Ладони чуть дрожат.  
Кисе моет их очень тщательно и так долго, что ожидание становится попросту невыносимым.  
«Они все больные на голову в этом «Поколении чудес». Ненормальные. Я всего-то предложил простую игру, ну почему же надо было так влипать?»  
— Если тебя это интересует, я загадал поход в караоке! — говорит он со злостью, входя в комнату и с шумом задвигая тяжелую дверь.  
— Да плевать, — отвечает откуда-то из темноты голос Аомине.  
Кисе замирает на пороге, как будто его ударили под дых.  
А потом Аомине зажигает прикроватную лампу.  
Прикроватную, медленно доходит до Кисе, и пол уходит у него из-под ног.  
Прикроватную.  
— Тебе идет, — хрипло выдавливает он, падая как подкошенный на заваленный одеждой стул. От вещей пахнет Аомине. От всего в этом доме пахнет Аомине — от рубашек, валяющихся на полу, от тонких штор и покрывала на постели. Кисе тонет в густом тяжелом запахе.  
— Я открою окно? — мямлит он и давится словами, когда Аомине лениво потягивается на кровати. — Что ты делаешь? — шепчет он в ужасе, а Аомине закидывает ногу на ногу, и полоска смуглой кожи между резинкой чулка и краем комбинации становится шире.  
— Красуюсь, — хмыкает Аомине и садится, широко раздвинув ноги. — Что, не нравится?  
«Не нравится», — хочет ответить Кисе. Очень хочет.  
Но врать в этой игре нельзя.  
— Это шелк? — спрашивает он, с трудом сглатывая, и поднимается на ноги, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь в коленках. Аомине опирается на ладонь, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Проверь, — говорит он. — Там на столике лежит журнал. Давай, сравни, чтобы все было честно.   
Кисе хочется сбежать, но он шагает вперед, как сомнамбула.   
Он старательно смотрит только на обложку журнала. На ней роскошная девочка с огромной грудью, выглядывающей из выреза простой черной комбинации. Очень красивая, говорит себе Кисе. Потрясающе привлекательная...  
— Насмотрелся? Теперь проверяй, — Аомине хватает его за запястье крепко и жестко, прижимает влажную от пота ладонь Кисе куда-то к своему солнечному сплетению.  
— Шелк, — сдавленно кивает Кисе, проводя пальцами по теплой ткани. Когда его рука задевает край комбинации, Кисе дергается. Голая кожа Аомине кажется раскаленной.  
Черная ткань плывет перед глазами, блестит в свете лампы нефтяной пленкой.  
— На тебе черное смотрелось бы лучше, но кто ж знал, — Аомине закидывает руки за голову и вытягивается на кровати, лениво наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Кисе понимает, что его руку уже давно никто не держит. Пальцы хватаются за теплый гладкий шелк, словно это единственная точка опоры в шатком мире.  
Пол пляшет под ногами.  
Кисе опирается коленом о кровать.  
Короткая комбинация смотрится на смуглой коже Аомине одновременно необъяснимо маняще и чудовищно ненужно.  
— Сними ее, — тихо просит Кисе, и Аомине ухмыляется углом рта. — Все, хватит. Ты выполнил задание.  
— Скажи, что это красиво. Задание же было покрасоваться. Давай. Говори. — Аомине выглядит полностью расслабленным, но его глаза — темные, неспокойные, жадные — блестят под тяжелыми веками остро и ярко, так что хочется сощуриться.  
— Это красиво, — говорит Кисе и чувствует, как душный, тяжелый запах липнет к его коже, впитывается в поры, переплавляясь в жар, выступая дурным потом. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
— Я забыл одну деталь, — улыбается Аомине, как будто сейчас Рождество, и его ждет самый последний и желанный подарок. — Проверь белье. Ну, надо же, чтобы было точь-в-точь такое же, как у нее.   
Кисе ведет ладонью вниз, замирает, касаясь тугой резинки чулка. Потом плавно скользит вверх, собирая тонкую ткань на поясе, и выдыхает коротко и рвано.  
— Размер маловат, — сокрушенно качает головой Аомине и хищно облизывает губы. Кисе с еле слышным стоном прикрывает глаза.  
Его трясет. Ему кажется, что это зрелище отпечаталось на изнанке его век навсегда — обтянутый тонким черным кружевом член, выглядывающая из-за края трусиков багровая головка.  
— Аомине...  
— Не смей закрывать глаза, — Кисе распахивает их и смотрит, смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд, как Аомине приспускает белье и обхватывает стоящий член, быстро дрочит, резко ведя рукой. — Этого нет на обложке, но ты же сам модель, оценишь творческий порыв, а?  
Аомине тяжело дышит, короткие волосы прилипли к его лбу. Кисе качается вперед и слизывает каплю пота с его груди. Аомине коротко матерится и дергает его за волосы на себя, другой рукой жадно обшаривая его ширинку.  
Кисе стонет в голос, когда Аомине обхватывает ладонью с шершавыми от мозолей пальцами оба члена и сжимает их, трет головки, дышит так часто, словно только что отыграл сотню матчей подряд. Кисе вскрикивает и прикусывает губу, дергается, пытаясь уйти от грубых прикосновений — слишком резко, слишком много на сегодня, — но Аомине тяжело дышит ему в шею и продолжает двигать рукой, все быстрей и резче, пока они оба не кончают почти одновременно, сперва Аомине с неожиданно тихим глухим стоном, следом — Кисе. Густой запах накрывает его с головой, он падает и лежит, распластавшись, на раскаленном теле, облепленном мокрой от пота тканью.  
— Я хотел нацепить эти чертовы шмотки на тебя, — хрипло и зло выдыхает ему на ухо Аомине. — А потом сфотографировать — ты же гребаная модель, ты же любишь за всеми повторять, у тебя бы вышла славная копия этой обложки, а? Но твоя хренова игра все испортила...  
— Нет, — сбивчиво шепчет Кисе. — Нет. Это был всего лишь первый раз. Ты думаешь, в эту игру так быстро заканчивают играть? — Он криво улыбается, облизывает прокушенную губу. — Ха! У меня есть еще тысяча фантов, не меньше. Я хочу еще. И на этот раз мы поспорим на что-нибудь получше.  
Аомине смотрит на него и ведет рукой вдоль позвоночника. Кисе наклоняется к его лицу и выдыхает:  
— Например, кто лучше пройдется сейчас в этом наряде как по подиуму. Давай. Загадывай желание.


End file.
